


Sister in Arms

by Plant_Murderer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e23 Insatiable, Gen, Insatiable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_Murderer/pseuds/Plant_Murderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick re-imagining of the end of the episode "Insatiable" . In which Lydia was with Allison at the end.  The pairings are kind of blink and you'll miss them so if you don't ship it, you might still like the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister in Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this after seeing a tumblr post and wrote it pretty quickly. I've never tried writing Teen Wolf fic so ...I hope it's ok. 
> 
> I grieve with thee, fellow fans of Allison, and so does much of tumblr if you need people to sob with and hadn't been there already.

The three of them, Lydia Scott, and Stiles, reached edge of the tunnel before Stiles collapsed, slumping suddenly to the ground. Scott fell to his knees beside him. 

“You’re going to be ok, Buddy, just hang on,” Scott said, gathering Stiles to his chest, but Lydia moved to head off in the direction of the others. 

“Wait,” Scott yelled. It was too late. The ground shook suddenly and by the time he was sure that Stiles was still alright, she’d already rounded the corner. He shouted again but her yell was louder. 

“ALLISON!” Lydia screamed as the oni’s sword cut through flesh. 

Time stopped, or seemed to as the oni disappeared and the battle was over. 

“Lydia!” Allison said, almost in reply as she fell. Lydia rushed forward, pulling Allison into her arms and pressing a hand against the wound. 

“Allison,” Lydia sobbed, feeling the blood as it escaped beneath her hand. “We’re not done yet. You can’t- we've only just started.” 

“Shhh, no, Lydia, someone could be falling for your smile. It’s ok.” Allison replied, “We are never done, could never be, but we showed them all. We did. I’m glad that you’re here. Like a sister, my best friend, I love you. You’re ok?” 

“Stop talking like that,” Lydia insisted, “You'll be fine. I’ve been wrong before. I’m not ok if you aren't. You can’t-” 

“I am,” Allison said, shaking her head. “It’s fine. It doesn't even hurt. I knew this could be… didn't think it’d happen so soon. Tell Scott I love him, and Isaac. They’re mine, and he was my first and forever and I-" 

Her voice was beginning to falter. Lydia nodded, pulling strength from places she’d not been aware that she had so that she wouldn’t sob again, wouldn’t interrupt this moment. 

“Tell my dad, tell him I-"

Allison went still and Lydia let her hand slip from the wound, still bleeding and held her close, pressing her face into her hair and whispering the sort of words that should stay between sisters. 

When Scott and Stiles finally rounded the corner and came into the courtyard, he ran over to them but it was too late. 

She was gone. 

Lydia shifted the body into arms, telling him what Allison had said. Feeling the blood, cooling on her clothes, stared down at her lap for a long moment before borrowing Stile’s cell phone to call Mr. Argent. Before she could dial the number a cry went up, and it was the mirror of her own. Hers had announced that Allison would die. The pained howls of Scott and Isaac seem to say that she had lived. Had. She was in the past already, by seconds, by minutes and the time would grow, but she would not. She was dead and the wound of that would mark them all; another scar from the oni.

Lydia wanted to scream again with the unfairness; wanted to be mute and stone and not hear the voices or announce the next mark on her heart with another shrieking alarm. She wanted to know what she was supposed to say to Allison’s father. He was alone now, and who even knew if he could take any comfort in the family that Allison had died protecting.

A howl answered Scott’s and Isaac’s. In the distance Lydia thought that she could hear the sound of a police siren. Feet away, her best friend lay dead, and more deaths would follow because of that.  
Reaching for anger, she found it. At that moment, somewhere not far enough away, the nogitsune and the oni alike shivered and felt fear. The time for grief would come, but the beings that had killed Allison, that had taken Lydia, would not be around to disturb it. She picked up an arrow that had been cut and looked over to Allison’s bow. A warrior, a protector, a sister, and friend had fallen. Another rose and began to steel herself for the battles, both literal and figurative, to come.


End file.
